Atrapado
by Menlis
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si lo que vez, lo que oyes o sientes, es solo un invento de tu mente, intentando encubrir la realidad? Cuando ya no puedes fiarte ni de ti mismo ¿Qué te queda? Solo buscar tu verdadera verdad. Resumen dentro


Hola gente, pues esta es una historia que estoy preparando, esta es solo la introducción, por lo que es bien cortillo, aun así agradecería vuestras opiniones. Solo advierto de antemano que aquí nada es lo que parece.

Por cierto no me gusta el título así que agradecería sugerencias

**Resumen:** Harry ha sido encerrado en azkaban acusado de un crimen que no recuerda. A pesar del efecto de los dementores intenta mantenerse cuerdo el tiempo suficiente para probar su inocencia, intentando obtener ayuda de sus conocidos. Pero harry pronto descubrirá que algo inusual esta pasando con el mundo que lo rodea. No podrá fiarse de nadie ni siquiera de si mismo ¿Qué hacer cuando lo que te muestran tus ojos y oídos puede no ser verdad? Sin nada de que fiarte, solo puedes darlo todo por buscar una respuesta de la que ya no estás seguro ¿Eres una inocente victima... o un cruel asesino? Porque la realidad es solo otro punto de vista de nuestra mente

**Declamer**: ninguno de estos bonitos personajes son míos, ya me gustaría a mi

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

Estaba soñando, lo sabía, pues era el mismo sueño de siempre, la misma sensación de pánico por no poder despertar. Se encontraba solo, en una calle extraña, las farolas apenas iluminando la noche. Intentó caminar y, como todas las veces anteriores, no pudo. Sabía lo que venía ahora, pues estaba harto de verlo.

Por una de las esquinas apareció su amiga Hermione, iba arrastrando los pies y se sostenía uno de los brazos con el otro, podía distinguir la sangre a pesar de la distancia, y por su cara, debía de estar sufriendo un dolor atroz.

Quiso gritar su nombre, quería correr y ayudarla, pero sabía que no era posible, siempre que lo intentaba nunca lo conseguía. Se sentía atado por unas cadenas invisibles, que le impendían casi todo movimiento. Estaba atado a aquella escena hasta su final

Giró la cara hacia la otra esquina, faltaba poco para que apareciera. Y así era.

Unos segundos después, un hombre dobló la esquina, vestido todo de negro, dándole la espalda. Cada vez que le veía se fijaba en su forma de caminar, iba despacio, sin prisas, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Se acercó a su amiga y esta sonrió, como si ya lo conociera, como si pudiera confiar en ese hombre. Que equivocada estaba. Él bien lo sabía, ya que conocía de memoria cada acto de aquella macabra escena que su mente le obligaba a presenciar una y otra vez.

Aquél hombre se acercó aun más a ella. Sacó algo de su bolsillo, que las sombras de la oscura noche sabían ocultar bien, levantando la mano hacia ella. En cuanto Hermione se percató de ello, dejó de sonreír. Retrocedió un paso, asustada. El hombre le apuntaba con su varita, la miró unos segundos y luego se escuchó el susurro de unas palabras, camufladas por el viento.

Acto seguido, hermione calló al suelo tras impactar en su cuerpo un rayo de luz verde, quedándose inmóvil. Él no hizo nada, sabía que si intentaba correr o gritar, no podría. Permaneció ahí, impotente, sin poder apartar la mirada. Después de unos segundos, el hombre volvió a guardar la varita en su bolsillo, para luego empezar a girarse.

Quería apartar la vista, no deseba verlo, esa era la peor parte del sueño. Pero no pudo impedirlo. Vio como terminaba de darse la vuelta, quedando al descubierto su cara, dejando ver su macabra sonrisa. Sabía quien era, odiaba saberlo.

El que vestía esa ropa de negro, a quien había sonreído su amiga con tanta confianza, quien la había asesinado... era él... él mismo. Sentía nauseas. Solo rogaba por poder despertar de una vez, y no que su mente le diera por volver a reproducir todo de nuevo, como había pasado otras veces.

Vio su propia cara sonreír con oscura satisfacción, mientras contemplaba el cuerpo de hermioe, para después darse la vuelta e irse por donde había venido.

Harry despertó de repente, todo sudado, respirando agitadamente y con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que no había sido solo un sueño. Estaba encerrado en Azkaban, acusado de matar a su mejor amiga.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, los siguientes capítulos ya serán mas largos, espero vuestros comentarios ya que me gustaría saber sus opiniones<p>

Un beso


End file.
